<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corsa delle 24 Ore by robs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282669">Corsa delle 24 Ore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs'>robs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@La Torre di Carta [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Promare (2019), The Shannara Chronicles (TV), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Akashi Seijuurou, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kominato Haruichi, Female Narumiya Mei, Female Sugawara Koushi, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: A si addormenta, B le accarezza i capelli <i>[Lio/Meis/Gueira]</i><br/>Cap.2: Sabbia tra le dita <i>[Miyuki/fem!Haruichi/fem!Mei]</i><br/>Cap.3: Affacciarsi alla finestra durante una notte particolarmente calda <i>[Draco/Pansy/Theo]</i><br/>Cap.4: Occhiali da sole <i>[Amberle/Eretria/Wil]</i><br/>Cap.5: Pancakes <i>[fem!Kise/fem!Akashi/Momoi]</i><br/>Cap.6: Fantasie sessuali <i>[Miyuki/fem!Haruichi/fem!Mei]</i><br/>Cap.7: Beach Volley <i>[Oikawa/fem!Suga/Kuroo]</i><br/>Cap.8: Disordine <i>[Lio/Meis/Gueira]</i><br/>Cap.9: Prendere il sole in giardino <i>[Draco/Pansy/Theo]</i><br/>Cap.10: Gonna molto corta <i>[fem!Kise/fem!Akashi/Momoi]</i><br/>Cap.11: "Non riusciresti nemmeno a trovare il tuo culo senza di me!"  <i>[Oikawa/fem!Suga/Kuroo]</i><br/>Cap.12: Zanzare <i>[Amberle/Eretria/Wil]</i><br/>Cap.13: Anguria <i>[Miyuki/fem!Haruichi/fem!Mei]</i><br/>Cap.14: Pubblicità degli assorbenti <i>[Amberle/Eretria/Wil]</i><br/>Cap.15: Ghiacciolo <i>[fem!Kise/fem!Akashi/Momoi]</i><br/>Cap.16: Incenso <i>[Lio/Meis/Gueira]</i><br/>Cap.17: Shopping <i>[Oikawa/fem!Suga/Kuroo]</i><br/>Cap.18: A si stiracchia, B ne approfitta per farle il solletico <i>[Draco/Pansy/Theo]</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Wil Ohmsford, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson, Kominato Haruichi/Miyuki Kazuya/Narumiya Mei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@La Torre di Carta [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lio/meis/gueira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>C'è uno strano silenzio nell'appartamento quando Meis torna a casa - <em>strano</em> perché Lio e Gueira non dovrebbero essere usciti mentre lavorava, e quei due sono sempre piuttosto rumorosi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'alloggio sembra vuoto, ma la porta della camera da letto è chiusa - e quando Meis la apre e spia due figure sul letto non può fare a meno di sorridere: il sonno sfugge a tutti loro da mesi, e vederli addormentati è praticamente un miracolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accarezza i capelli di Lio, dopo essersi avvicinato, e sfiora una guancia di Gueira prima di uscire dalla camera e richiudere la porta; è il suo turno in cucina, dopotutto, non c'è bisogno di svegliarli. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. miyuki/fem!haruichi/fem!mei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La spiaggia è deserta - Kazuya si siede senza cerimonie sul bagnasciuga, ignorando l'acqua gelida che gli bagna le gambe, e ridacchia quando Mei decide di usarlo come sedia mentre Harumi si inginocchia alle sue spalle per abbracciarlo.</p>
<p>Non amano particolarmente il mare, ma le ragazze sanno che Kazuya trova romantica l'idea di vedere il sole sorgere all'orizzonte e non hanno fatto storie quando ha proposto di guardare l'alba insieme.</p>
<p>Harumi gli sfiora il ventre, le dita che gli lasciano granelli di sabbia umida sulla pelle, e il ragazzo sorride mentre posa la testa sulla sua spalla e stringe i fianchi di Mei.</p>
<p>È stupidamente fortunato ad averle nella sua vita. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. draco/pansy/theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'è troppo caldo per dormire in un letto con altre due persone - Pansy non è sorpresa dal fatto che non riesca a prendere sonno.</p><p>Draco e Theo non hanno lo stesso problema, sono entrambi quel tipo di persona che si addormenta subito dopo aver appoggiato la testa sul cuscino, in qualsiasi situazione, e l'afa di questa notte non ha nessun effetto su di loro.</p><p>Si alza dal letto con un sospiro irritato, esausta, ed esce dalla camera con la consapevolezza che probabilmente non ci tornerà per qualche ora; spera che affacciandosi per un po' alla finestra della cucina riuscirà a liberarsi di questo soffocante calore il tanto necessario per dormire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. amberle/eretria/wil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wil è stupidamente orgoglioso del suo acquisto, quando esce dal negozio con i suoi nuovi occhiali da sole già sul naso - ma la risata di Eretria quando incrocia il suo sguardo, dalla panchina su cui è seduta ad aspettarlo con Amberle, lo fa ricredere per qualche lunghissimo attimo.</p><p>E l'espressione delusa dell'altra ragazza non aiuta, decisamente.</p><p>"Oh, no, non fare il broncio, ti stanno benissimo!" esclama la prima quando si rende conto che il suo sorriso si è fatto più incerto, e Amberle sospira, sconfitta, quando gli occhi di Eretria si spostano su di lei. "E mi hai fatto vincere una scommessa con la nostra principessa, non è vero?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. fem!kise/fem!akashi/momoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryouko non è un genio in cucina, e senza dubbio non sarà mai né la sua stanza preferita dell'appartamento né tanto meno il luogo in cui spenderà più tempo, ma c'è qualcosa di profondamente soddisfacente nell'osservare Satsuki e Seiya mangiare con gusto i pancakes che ha deciso di preparare, quella mattina, dopo essersi quasi per miracolo svegliata per prima.</p><p>Hanno ancora gli sguardi mezzi addormentati di chi non vuole davvero cominciare la propria giornata, che spariranno sicuramente a breve, ma sui volti di entrambe ci sono sorrisi contenti e rilassati diametralmente opposti alle espressioni omicide che hanno di solito, ed è una piacevole differenza.</p><p>Magari preparerà la colazione più spesso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. miyuki/fem!haruichi/fem!mei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perdersi in fantasie poco innocenti guardandole non è una novità - ha trascorso mesi a immaginare Harumi in situazioni ben poco caste dopo averla vista mettere in riga Sawamura con uno sguardo, e Mei… la tensione tra loro è sempre stata in buona parte sessuale, se dev'essere onesto, e l'immagine della pitcher ha fatto parte del suo privato rituale post-partita dopo ogni match contro l'Inashiro.</p><p>La novità è il fatto che nelle sue più recenti fantasie lui non sia neppure <em>contemplato</em> - e soprattutto che la cosa non lo disturbi per niente, nonostante sia l'ultimo arrivato e stia ancora cercando di capire esattamente quale sia il suo ruolo in questa relazione.</p><p>Curioso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. oikawa/fem!suga/kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru sa di essere troppo competitivo, a volte, ma gli è fisicamente impossibile non rispondere allo sguardo di sfida che Kou gli ha lanciato quando sono stati avvicinati da due sconosciuti per una partita a beach volley - è consapevole che Kou puntasse a questo, perché era impossibile non vedere la bramosia nei loro occhi e la ragazza si offende facilmente per questo tipo di cose, e senza il suo <em>sì</em> Tetsu sarebbe rimasto sotto l'ombrellone senza badare alle parole dei due.</p><p>"Siete sicuri di volerlo fare?" chiede con un sorriso tagliente, sentendo lo sguardo di Kou come una carezza sulla schiena, mentre Tetsu lo affianca con un sospiro e gli stringe una mano sulla spalla. "Non ci andremo piano."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lio/meis/gueira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'alloggio in cui vivono da quando sono tornati a essere persone "normali" è minuscolo - Meis è sicuro che il progetto contemplasse un massimo di due inquilini, ma l'idea di separarsi da Gueira, Lio o entrambi non gli è passata per la testa nemmeno per un attimo.</p><p>Hanno occupato spazi più ristretti, dopotutto, e per lo meno in questa scatola non dovranno spendere una fortuna per mantenere alta la temperatura - e ne hanno bisogno, perché da quando hanno perso il loro fuoco sentono il freddo come mai prima.</p><p>L'unico vero problema è il disordine, perché ora hanno la possibilità di accumulare oggetti ed è qualcosa a cui non sono abituati; ci vorrà un po', probabilmente, prima di riuscire a domare <em>questo</em> caos. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. draco/pansy/theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I giardini del Manor sono curati e rigogliosi come Pansy li ricorda durante la loro infanzia - Narcissa non è rimasta con le mani in mano dopo la sua assoluzione, e non ha esitato ad aprire le porte della sua casa anche a lei e Theo quando le notizie sulle rispettive famiglie sono state rese pubbliche.</p><p>Hanno deciso di approfittare della bella giornata per fare un picnic vicino al lago della proprietà, un appuntamento ora che il peggio sembra essere passato, e Pansy ha deciso di prendere il sole come avrebbe voluto fare da bambina - mentre Draco è in acqua e Theo sta leggendo un libro.</p><p>Magari questa volta la pace durerà più di qualche ora. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. fem!kise/fem!akashi/momoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seiya non sembra particolarmente felice, quando raggiunge lei e Satsuki al piccolo Cafè in cui si sono date appuntamento - e Ryouko non ha bisogno di essere un genio per capire che lo sguardo di disapprovazione del suo ex capitano è rivolto alla minuscola gonna che indossa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onestamente non piace neanche a lei, ma la sua manager è stata chiara: se non vuole perdere il suo nuovo potenziale contratto deve seguire alla lettera le indicazioni della casa di moda - e come sempre, visto che si tratta di lavoro, ha ingoiato le sue lamentele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guardiamo il lato positivo, ci saranno meno pervertiti in giro quando si schianteranno perché sono distratti dalle gambe di Ki-chan." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. oikawa/fem!suga/kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kou non può fare a meno di sghignazzare, seduta al tavolo della cucina con un pacchetto di piselli congelati stretto intorno alla sua caviglia, guardando Tooru e Tetsu battibeccare mentre mettono a soqquadro l'appartamento alla ricerca dei suoi antidolorifici - che  sono innocentemente appoggiati accanto al piano cottura, oltretutto, senza che i due se ne siano ancora resi conto.</p><p>"Smettila di lamentarti, non riusciresti nemmeno a trovare il tuo culo senza di me!" sbotta Tooru dopo l'ennesimo commento dell'altro, e Kou si morde la lingua per evitare di ridere più forte per le rispettive espressioni belligeranti.</p><p>"Magari dovresti smettere di fissare quello, allora, e darmi una mano a trovare quello che stiamo davvero cercando!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. amberle/eretria/wil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hai comprato le salviette?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wil sbuffa una risata, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e guardando verso la porta socchiusa del bagno - Eretria è la vittima preferita delle zanzare, ed è sempre particolarmente irritata e irritabile quando arriva l'estate e il massacro comincia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ciao anche a te, tesoro, com'è andata al lavoro?" risponde con un pizzico di sarcasmo, dirigendosi in cucina per smontare le buste della spesa - Amberle è con la sua famiglia questa sera, tocca a lui cucinare. Il volto assolutamente non divertito di Eretria fa capolino dalla porta, e Wil ride un'altra volta. "Certo che l'ho fatto, dammi un minuto e te le porto." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. miyuki/fem!haruichi/fem!mei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mei sembra una bambina a Natale quando Kazuya le passa la sua fetta di anguria con una risata divertita - gli occhi brillanti di impazienza, le labbra piegate in un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, e Harumi è vagamente confusa da ciò che sta uccidendo di fronte a lei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ci sono due cose che la fanno regredire in questo modo," le sussurra Kazuya all'orecchio mentre osservano con morboso interesse il modo in cui Mei aggredisce la fetta con voracità. "Una è il sottoscritto, ovviamente, l'altra è l'anguria. Mettine una davanti a lei e ti trovi di fronte una Mei di cinque anni." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. amberle/eretria/wil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wil ha visto tantissime pubblicità di varie tipologie e marche di assorbenti nella sua vita, ma sa perfettamente quelli che Amberle ed Eretria preferiscono utilizzare - e non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirsi così sopraffatto davanti allo scaffale del supermercato dedicato all'igiene femminile.</p><p>Forse è perché non si aspettava di fronteggiare questa indecente quantità di colori e forme nei loro pacchetti, si dice per giustificare il suo improvviso panico, ma il modo in cui si è pietrificato nello studiarli, alla ricerca di quelli che deve comprare, è in ogni caso incredibilmente stupido.</p><p>È una fortuna che Amberle ed Eretria non siano con lui, in questo momento, testimoni della sua umiliazione. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fem!kise/fem!akashi/momoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sono andate a prendere un ghiacciolo insieme, per quello che considerano il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale, qualche settimana dopo la partita che ha rimesso insieme il loro vecchio team contro la Jabberwock - in una specie di tuffo nel passato a quando quella della Teiko era ancora una squadra unita e tutto sommato felice, prima del disastro che ne ha causato la rottura.</p><p>Di quel pomeriggio Ryouko ricorda in modo particolare il sorriso estasiato sulle labbra di Satsuki e la scintilla affettuosa negli occhi di Seiya - occhi diversi da quelli che il suo ex capitano aveva quando l'ha conosciuta, per la seconda volta, ma comunque caldi e rassicuranti.</p><p>Il ghiacciolo azzurro di Ryouko, ne è sicura, aveva in qualche modo sapore di felicità. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. lio/meis/gueira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'è odore di qualcosa che brucia quando Lio rientra nell'appartamento, unito a uno strano profumo quasi floreale che gli fa prudere il naso per qualche lungo attimo - lo sguardo di Meis è sconfitto e quasi dolorante, nota nell'incrociare i suoi occhi, ma a parte l'ovvio non sembra completamente contrario a ciò che sta succedendo dall'alta parte dell'alloggio, e il motivo è chiaro quando Lio vede l'enorme sorriso sul volto di Gueira.</p><p>"Dice che questo tipo di incenso gli ricorda l'odore del suo fuoco," mormora Meis, quando con uno sguardo gli chiede spiegazioni. "E non me la sento di dirgli di liberarsene, anche se mi sta facendo venire la nausea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. oikawa/fem!suga/kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kou è la prima ad ammettere di non essere mai stata particolarmente interessata a fare shopping, ma non può negare che Tooru e Tetsu le stiano lentamente facendo cambiare idea - ed è anche per questo che in parte è quasi contenta della propria incapacità di dire di no davanti ai bronci simultanei di entrambi.</p><p>Entrare in negozi di abbigliamento con loro al suo fianco è decisamente diverso dalle esperienze che ha avuto con la sua vecchia squadra - per quando adori ogni singolo membro, il loro gusto in fatto di vestiti non è un granché.</p><p>E poi, ehi, chi è lei per dire di no a un nuovo guardaroba praticamente gratuito quando i suoi ragazzi trovano e comprano con tanta facilità abiti che le piacciono? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. draco/pansy/theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo strillo che Pansy si lascia sfuggire nel sentire delle dita sfiorarle il fianco destro potrebbe frantumare i vetri dell'intero appartamento - è un punto assolutamente off-limits del suo corpo per un motivo, dopotutto, e sia Draco che l'attuale ed evidente traditore dovrebbero saperlo.</p>
<p>"La tentazione è stata troppo forte, Pansy, non ho resistito," si giustifica Theo tra risate apparentemente incontrollabili, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime di divertimento, quando Pansy gli lancia un'occhiataccia con le guance rosse di imbarazzo. "Ti sei stiracchiata, la tua maglietta si è alzata e... <em>dovevo</em>, ok? Anche se stanotte dormirò sul divano come punizione, dovevo assolutamente farlo!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Partecipa all'iniziativa “<a href="https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/m/?t=61775701">Corsa delle 24 Ore</a>” del forum La Torre di Carta.<br/></p>
<p>Edit: vittoria! 🎉<br/>
<a href="https://latorredicarte.forumcommunity.net"></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>